


A Home

by Anonymous



Series: Little Scott [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Little Scott Summers, Mornings, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Short & Sweet, but when playing its a different kind of love, they have a romantic relationship outside of playing, they love him a lot <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Scott sometimes wakes up feeling little, but that's okay because he always has Mommy and Daddy with him.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Little Scott [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048636
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	A Home

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy <3

It’s early in the morning, Scott knows that on instinct alone, but everything is fuzzy and warm and cozy, and nothing quite makes sense to him right now. That scares him a lot, but then Daddy throws a big, heavy arm over his body, and Scott feels grounded again. He’s able to find Mommy's chest and press his face against her chest tight. 

He doesn’t know what happens, but he starts to whine, long and low in the back of his throat, and squirm and wriggle around because he just  _ can’t get comfortable-  _

But then Daddy and Mommy are holding him tight, holding him  _ close,  _ and everything is warm and safe and comfortable again. And Scott is,  _ blissfully,  _ able to go back to sleep, snuggled up with his Mommy and Daddy. Everything is okay.

A few hours later, Daddy is scratching his fingers through Scott’s hair, as a way to wake him up and soothe him at the same time. It’s nice, and Daddy is always really good at doing nice things. Like massages, and making hot cocoa. 

Scott stretches out, and then whispers, “Morning,” like it's a secret that no one else can know.

Mommy hums softly and rubs the back of his neck, “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning, baby boy,” Daddy says with his big and rumbly voice, “It’s time for us to get up, now.”

But Scott doesn’t  _ want  _ to get up, because then he has to be big, and right now he feels really,  _ really  _ small, and like he could stay in bed with his Mommy and Daddy forever. His lips tremble, and his eyes start to feel burny, even though Mommy and Daddy can’t see that, and he just wants to be held all day long.

He whimpers, and Mommy makes a shushing noise, “Oh, hon’, I know, I know… Why don’t you put on your glasses, hm? That might help.”

Scott rubs harshly at his sleeping mask and nods his head, smiling shyly when Daddy chuckles and calls him a ‘silly boy’ and pulls his hands away from the mask so that he doesn’t hurt his eyes.

“Every bit of ya is precious, baby, don’t need ya gettin’ hurt,” he says just like he does every other time Scott does something so small and seemingly harmless. 

“Okay, Scotty, are your eyes closed?” Mommy asks, her voice is teasing, like she wouldn’t quite believe Scott if he said yes. He nods drearily anyways.

“Are you sure?” she prods, gentle and silly. 

“‘M sure,” Scott insists. 

Daddy wraps his arms around Scott and pulls him so that Scott’s back is against his Daddy’s chest, and his head tucked under Daddy’s chin. Mommy unties his sleeping mask, which is heavy and sometimes uncomfortable because it's lined with ruby quartz, but much better than sleeping in glasses or visor, and way safer than sleeping with nothing. 

In the span of two seconds, his mask is gone and his glasses are placed safely on his nose. Scott opens his eyes for the first time that morning and is greeted by the beautiful, gentle, calming smile of his Mommy, who then kisses the tip of his nose and whispers, “It’s good to see you this morning, Scotty.” 

He giggles, and says, “But you’ve already seen me! Now- Now I’m seeing  _ you!”  _

“Oh, so you’re a little smartypants now, huh?” Daddy says, his voice all play and love, his throat rumbling pleasantly in Scott’s ear. 

“I  _ am  _ smart!” Scott pouts.

“The smartest baby boy there is in this whole wide world,” Mommy assures him, “How about we get some breakfast to feed that big brain of yours?”  
  
  
Scott’s not so sure if he’s hungry, his stomach feels all weird and upset, but Daddy says, “We can just get you a bottle baby, but you need some real nutrients.”  
  
  
Scott thinks for a second, then nods along, “Okay. Need nutrients.”  
  
  
Mommy kisses his nose again, and Daddy scratches his fingers through his scalp, and all Scott can think is that he’s so glad he managed to find home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are loved <3


End file.
